It's Fair, Natsuki
by Windrises
Summary: Natsuki is upset about Gonna Getcha being on the loose. However, Shizuru wants her to loosen up and enjoy the fair.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga was chasing after Gonna Getcha, a wanted bank robber. Natsuki was a very heroic and brave hero, the type of person who was determined to make sure justice was served. Gonna Getcha was a very mean and over-confident bank robber, the type of person who was always determined to steal cash, but rarely succeeded. Natsuki had stopped the corrupt bank robber from robbing any of the city's banks. While chasing him, she said, "You might as well give up, because you lost all of the money."

Gonna Getcha kept running, while saying, "Getting away is gonna benefit me. I'll escape another prison sentence and move to a city that isn't being guarded by you. That way, I can get away with tons of cash." He did a villainous laugh,

Natsuki kept running after Gonna Getcha. The villain wasn't as good of a runner as Natsuki was. In order to get away from her, he threw a bunch of big boxes and a car door. Natsuki tripped over the items and fell to the ground. Gonna Getcha was delighted to see that. He wanted to stick around, so he could make fun of her. However, he wanted to be sure that he got time to escape, so he started running away. Natsuki got up and wanted to keep chasing after the bank robber. However, she looked around, feeling confused about which direction he took. There were several streets and paths to walk, so finding him was hard.

In order to make sure Gonna Getcha eventually got caught, Natsuki walked to the police station and reported what happened. Natsuki looked at one of the police officers, while asking, "What should we do?"

The police officer calmly explained, "Me and the other police officers will go after Gonna Getcha."

Natsuki had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What do you want me to do?"

The police officer replied, "I would suggest taking a break from work, but you're not an actual police officer. We'll find that goofy bank robber and bring him to justice."

Natsuki went home and walked to her bedroom. She turned around, because she heard her phone ringing. She picked up the phone and saw that Shizuru Fujino, her girlfriend, was the one calling her. She said, "Hi Shizuru."

Shizuru replied, "Hi honey. How are you?"

Natsuki sighed and said, "Not the best." She quickly regretted saying that, because she knew how overprotective and caring Shizuru was.

Shizuru nervously asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Natsuki calmly said, "Don't worry about it. I just had some trouble with Gonna Getcha."

Shizuru talked in a concern tone of voice when she asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Natsuki tried to calm her by saying, "No, he didn't do anything harmful to me. I managed to stop him from robbing the bank, but he managed to run away. Tomorrow, I'm going to go searching for him. The police want me to stay out of it, but I think I can find him."

Shizuru shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but that's not what you're going to be doing tomorrow. You and I made plans to go to the fair, don't you remember?"

Natsuki tried to retrace her memory. She had vague memories of Shizuru asking her to the fair, but she had so many things on her mind, that she scantly remembered that. She said, "I would love to go out with you tomorrow, but finding Gonna Getcha is the top priority."

Shizuru started brushing her hair, while saying, "The police can handle that. You can't be their guardian angel."

Natsuki thought it over and replied, "Very well then."

Shizuru had a big grin on her face, while saying, "I look forward to being with you, tomorrow."

Natsuki lightly smiled and replied, "I look forward to it too."

The next morning, Natsuki got up and started getting ready for the day. After getting herself dressed and cleaned up, she went to the living room. Natsuki's mom saw her and said, "I hope that you have a great time."

Natsuki replied, "Thank you."

Natsuki's dad was unaware of where Natsuki was going, so he threw his newspaper into the blender, and asked, "Where are you headed off to?"

Natsuki answered, "The fair."

The dad had a worried look on his face, while saying, "I'm not so sure about that being a good idea."

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Why not?"

The dad said, "Fairs cost a lot of money."

Natsuki was so tired of her dad's obsession with greed. She asked, "Can't you ever forget about your money hobby?"

The dad said, "Money is one of the top five greatest inventions of all time."

Natsuki folded her arms and asked, "What are the other four things?"

The dad took a pause, before saying, "I know TV would also be in the top five."

The mom asked, "Would family be in the top five?" The dad shrugged his shoulders, which led to Natsuki facepalming.

An hour later, Natsuki arrived at the fair. She looked around and saw that Shizuru had been waiting for her. She ran up to her and gave her a hug. Shizuru gave Natsuki a big kiss. Natsuki moved her lips away and said, "That's enough. After all, we're in public."

Shizuru replied, "People can kiss in public. It's an expression of true love. If anything, it'll make people smile and go 'aww'."

Natsuki said, "Fair enough. I doubt people would call it gross and whine about it."

Yuuichi Tate walked up to the two girlfriends and replied, "Kissing in public is a nasty habit. I'm ashamed of you guys." Yuuichi thought he was whining to two random women, but he realized who he was talking to and felt ashamed. He said, "I thought you were strangers."

Natsuki folded her arms and asked, "Do you think judging and mocking strangers is a healthy hobby?"

Yuuichi answered, "More or less." Natsuki did her second facepalm of the day.

A few minutes later, Natsuki and Shizuru started walking around the fair. Natsuki looked around and saw rides, food stands, and Yuuichi eating out of the garbage can. Shizuru saw an adorable kitten stuffed animal. Natsuki could tell the stuffed animal had captivated Shizuru's interest, so she asked, "You want that?"

Shizuru said, "Yes, I do have a hard time resisting adorable things. That's why I'm dating you."

Natsuki blushed and replied, "I can get you the stuffed animal."

Shizuru responded, "I'm afraid getting it wouldn't be easy. You have to win it."

Natsuki asked, "How?"

The stand owner pointed to ten bowling pins and said, "If you manage to knock down those pins, you can have any stuffed animal."

Natsuki casually replied, "Sounds easy enough."

The stand owner laughed in her face and said, "Skip the confident game. It's a hopeless effort."

Natsuki had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Hopeless effort? You don't seem optimistic enough to be a fair worker."

The stand owner replied, "Fair point."

Natsuki grabbed a bowling ball. While filled with confidence, she threw the ball. The stand owner had seen dozens of people fail to knock the pins. However, Natsuki managed to get all of the pins knocked down.

The stand owner sighed and said, "Well done. Go ahead and take your overly cute stuffed animal."

Natsuki grabbed the kitten stuffed animal and placed it in Shizuru's arms. Shizuru said, "My hero." She kissed Natsuki again, which made Natsuki blush.

Meanwhile, Gonna Getcha arrived and started sprinting around the fair. He came to the fair, hoping it'd be a place where he could avoid Natsuki and the police. He turned around and saw Yuuichi eating cotton candy. He stole the cotton candy and started eating it. However, it tasted so gross, he spat it out and asked, "What's up with that terrible taste?"

Yuuichi explained, "That cotton candy was expired."

Gonna Getcha asked, "Why were you eating expired cotton candy?"

Yuuichi answered, "One of the food stands owners was selling cotton candy from last year's fair. It only cost ten cents, which is why I bought it. The regular cotton candy costs five dollars, per bag."

Natsuki and Shizuru continued walking around the fair. Shizuru saw that Natsuki had a dramatic expression on her face, so she could tell something was up. She gently nudged her and asked, "What's going on?"

Natsuki said, "I'm worried that the police haven't found Gonna Getcha yet. The thought of him being loose makes me worried."

Shizuru gently rubbed Natsuki's hair, while saying, "You shouldn't feel scared, darling. Gonna Getcha has lost dozens of times, so you shouldn't worry about him getting away." She paused and said, "We should forget about that fear and focus on a different kind of fear."

Natsuki was surprised to hear that, so she said, "Excuse me?"

Shizuru pointed to the rollercoaster and replied, "Let's go on that ride. Fair rides are the fun type of fear."

Natsuki responded, "The only fun type of fear is when Batman scares the Scarecrow."

Shizuru replied, "Come on, sweetie-pie."

Natsuki responded, "Okay then."

Natsuki and Shizuru paid for a ticket and go into the rollercoaster. Gonna Getcha was being chased by security guards and was trying to sneak away, so he put on a ski mask and jumped into the roller coaster. Yuuichi, who was carrying bags of expired cotton candy, was getting bored, so he hopped into the roller coaster.

The rollercoaster started going up. Natsuki was heroic and brave, so she wasn't that scared by the roller coaster. She looked around and saw that Shizuru looked nervous. At first she thought that was weird, because Shizuru was the one who wanted to go on the ride. However, she realized that Shizuru suggested the rollercoaster ride for Natsuki's benefit, instead of her own. Natsuki was touched by her girlfriend's selfless way of acting. In order to make Shizuru feel safe, Natsuki started cuddling with her. Shizuru was overjoyed about that.

Gonna Getcha started fiddling with his ski mask, which led to him dropping the mask. Natsuki turned around and saw him. She said, "Gonna Getcha, I've been wanting to find you. I assure you, that I'm going to win."

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face, while replying, "I disagree with that sentiment. I'm gonna get you." He started walking on the rollercoaster.

Natsuki replied, "That's a dangerous thing to do, you clumsy doofus." She tried to kick him back to his seat, but he ignored that. He started running after Natsuki, but he slipped and fell out of the rollercoaster. He tried to grab the tracks, so he could have something to hold onto. Instead of grabbing the rollercoaster's tracks, he grabbed Yuuichi's bags of cotton candy. The villain and the cotton candy started falling.

Yuuichi was upset about his cotton candy falling out. He said, "I gotta save those bags."

Natsuki looked at him and asked, "Are you willing to risk your life, to save bags of expired cotton candy?"

Yuuichi answered, "More or less." He jumped out of the roller coaster. Gonna Getcha fell into the arms of the security guards. Yuuichi and the expired cotton candy fell into a garbage can.

After the ride was over, Natsuki and Shizuru stepped out of the rollercoaster. Natsuki looked at her girlfriend and said, "That ride was fun. Going here was another one of your good ideas."

Shizuru was holding her new kitten stuffed animal, while saying, "I appreciate the gift."

Natsuki replied, "You're welcome." She paused and asked, "Do you want to keep playing around the fair or do something else?"

Shizuru blushed and responded, "I really liked it when you cuddled with me. Can we go to my house and cuddle, while snuggling in blankets and watching Unikitty?"

Natsuki smiled and said, "I couldn't think of anything better." She started holding hands with Shizuru. The two of them started heading to Shizuru's house. They were in love and were deeply happy, thanks to the love they had for each other. They hoped that was fair.


End file.
